One Night
by BlackGooseGirl
Summary: Sometimes, one night is all it takes for everything to fall into place. SeiyaxYaten, SS, UM, ChibiUsaxHelios, HM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well then. This has been a slight epic. Originally a one shot (and is written as such - it's only 2 chapters on here because of it's length), it came about when I read a few Seiya/Yaten fics. I fell completely in love with the pairing, and got the idea for this fic. That's why the majority of this focuses on those two.

Then I remembered a Chibiusa/Helios fic idea that I'd first got a couple of months beforehand, and decided to slip that in here.

But that meant I had to get Haruka/Michiru in there. And then I decided to throw in the Senshi/Shittenou, because I could.

And then it just grew and grew and grew until I was half way through typing it up and realised that it was over 5,000 words.

The finished thing comes out at 11, 628 words, the longest fanfic (or at least, one shot) I've ever written. So. Please read, enjoy, and review.

OH. And the Starlights are there...because I want them there. They were around the Silver Crystal a lot, weren't they? So...that's why.

Any questions will be answered. Any that can't be answered will be swept away, as no doubt it is simply that I hadn't really thought that bit through.

* * *

It was the orange sunlight streaming through the gauzy curtains that woke her up. The national bird of Kinmoku was squawking outside their window. In around five minutes, she's have to get up, but for now she savoured the feeling of a sleeping Yaten in her arms

She usually woke up first – Yaten was not exactly a morning person, and the sniping began as soon as the smaller girl had opened her eyes. But still, no matter how often it happened, she was still filled with a strange, happy sort of feeling when she had her arm wrapped around a slim waist and Yaten's head buried in the crook of her neck.

The sunlight shifted over her face and onto Yaten. She stirred and pressed her face closer into Seiya's shoulder. "Five more minutes, darling. I'm having a nice dream." She murmured. Seiya moved closer to the ear peeping out from under silver hair.

"I hope it was about me," she whispered. She felt soft lips curve upwards against her skin.

"Of course not," said her lover loudly. "It was that guy I met at that ball last time we were on Earth."

If Yaten wanted a rise out of Seiya, then she very almost got it. Seiya opened her mouth to talk but then reigned it back in. She remembered the guy – he'd hung over Yaten like a lost limpet all night, even after some very cutting turn downs, and hadn't even left when Seiya had threatened her. Minako had had to dance with him while the other two escaped.

"His hips are amazing."

Seiya's hand tightened around Yaten's waist warningly. Yaten shrugged it off and sat up, the sheet pooling in her lap. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes and then slid gracefully off the bed. "You're so gullible," she complained, "it's just too easy." She glided over to the bed post, what she took to be a safe distance, and swung around so she was facing Seiya with a feral smirk on her face. "Of course, he's a much better kisser."

She made it to the cupboard before Seiya caught up with her, tackling her to the ground and twisting so that the dark haired girl hit the floor first. She didn't go down quietly – she screamed loudly, but was soon cut off as Seiya kissed her hard. They rolled over so that Yaten lay underneath, effectively trapped, with her wrists held above her head. She found that she didn't really care, no when she was being kissed like that.

Suddenly, there was bang and she opened her eyes to see a red faced maid standing in the doorway, no doubt come to see what the shouting was about. She let out a muffled squeak, and Seiya looked up and turned to the door to stare. Unfortunately, Yaten chose that moment to sit up. Their heads cracked together and Seiya fell back with a yelp. Yaten turned a dull red, jumped up, raced into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Seiya stood up slowly, rubbing at the increasingly big lump on the side of her head. The maid was stuttering about knocking and screaming. She smiled at her. "It's fine," she said. "Forget about it. We should be more careful." The maid nodded.

"Erm. Her Majesty would like me to tell you that breakfast is being served half an hour earlier, as she has an important meeting to attend this morning."

Seiya nodded, and the maid retreated quickly and thankfully. She could hear the shower running, and she tried to rid herself of vision of wet Yaten, and instead began searching in their wardrobe for the trainers that she'd seen only a couple of days beforehand. She wondered briefly if Yaten has done as she'd threatened and thrown them out, before she spotted them tucked away in the corner, out of sight, definitely Yaten's doing. She was just pulling them out when Yaten came out of the bathroom, steam rushing out to meet the cool air. She was dressed in just her underwear, towelling her hair off. Seiya let out a low whistle and grinned at her lover. Yaten flashed a smile and walked into her arms.

"I think we scared the maid." Seiya mumbled against Yaten's lips, her hands resting on the smooth skin of her waist. "I think we'll be the talk of the kitchen."

"I'm blaming you!" Yaten snapped. "You jumped on me!"

Seiya pulled away, grabbed a towel and made her way into the bathroom. "Breakfast's in fifteen minutes," she called over her shoulder. "You'd better hurry if you want something."

This was, of course, a rather useless thing to say. Yaten would take her own damn time getting ready, and be very happy about it too.

Breakfast passed without incident, the three Starlights laughing and chatting with their Princess. There was to be a Ball on Earth that night, and they finalized their plans, deciding to stay an hour later than usual. Kakyuu left early – Taiki watched her go wistfully.

After they had eaten, the three senshi went to the arena to train. They had found that the army was perfectly willing to assist them in any way. Today, they decided to surprise them. Fighter let a bolt of energy shoot into the seats around the outside. The men scattered. The three girls let a few more attacks hit the clear concrete. It took the men a record thirty seconds to return fire – they were getting faster. The Starlights dodged and ran, sending spiralling to the ground. Fighter dodged a bullet and shot past Healer, before suddenly dropping to the ground with a yell. "Fighter!" Healer screamed, and darted over to her leader. The shooting stopped.

Fighter was lying still. "Where's it hurting?" Healer asked frantically. There was no reply. "Ne, Fighter!" Her vision swam with tears, when Fighter opened her own eyes and grinned at her. She got a slap around the head for her trouble.

Healer stood up slowly and Maker let off a barrage of shots into the mass of men watching. They all turned their attention to her, and one of them got a stun blow to the back, courtesy of Fighter.

"You're going to pay for that tonight." Healer told her leader as they rejoined the battle.

"I look forward to it." Fighter grinned.

"It wasn't funny!" Healer darted behind a pillar just as a ray melted the seat she'd been standing in front of.

"It was pay-back for this morning!" Fighter landed in front of her. She had just enough time to say "It's not my fault you're so gullible!" Before she jumped off onto the pillar.

The 'battle' had to be stopped because Healer was too busy shooting at her leader.

After training, the three walked across the broken arena which officials were trying to salvage. The Starlight's didn't need to worry about it – they knew their Princess would be down in a few hours to fix the entire thing with a wave of her hand. They parted at the doors: as the official Royal consort, it was necessary for Taiki to sit in at the lunches held, something she did without complaint. Yaten and Seiya weren't so sure they could do the same, as they were "terrible boring", as Yaten herself had put it. They were slightly grateful for the less stressful dinner date they had planned.

They were headed to a small café two streets away, an enclosed but brightly lit place, where the owner knew them and didn't allow any hounding, either by fans or the media.

They were shown to their usual table – a booth in the corner – and ordered their food (rather like the girls at the Crown, they knew the menu off by heart). Their meals appeared quickly, and it was with small talk that they were eaten.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." Yaten said impulsively. Seiya looked at her, her expression confused and wondering. "I just – I think something is going to happen." She struggled to put the feeling into words. "Something good. Like everything is going to fall into place."

Seiya's face softened into a smile. "If anyone knew, it would be you." Yaten nodded, glad that she'd been understood, and they returned to less serious talk.

They were outside their rooms within the hour. Yaten checked her watch – there was still half an hour until Taiki was to be released and at least two hours until they needed to get ready. "We still have a couple of hours, if there's something you want to do."

Seiya looked at her coolly. "I can think of something that we can do." Her voice was low and husky. Yaten went to say something by then Seiya was kissing her. She tried to remember what it was, but it was hard when Seiya's hand was sliding under her peasant top and she was being pushed against a wall. One of her legs came up hook around Seiya's knee.

"I supposed we…can manage that," she gasped as they fell through the door. It was shut firmly behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, most of the palace were running around like headless chickens, trying to get everything ready. Serenity and Endymion were stuck in the throne room listening to the Japanese Seaweed Association and so were completely unaware of the mayhem outside. Makoto was desperately trying to get the food completed. Minako was trying to keep the media away, helped by Haruka, who was increasing the number of guards on duty. Michiru was listening to the musicians practise in the ballroom, along with Ami, who was sorting out (with the help of Palla Palla) the decoration. Rei was praying for good luck, a ritual she did every ball. Hotaru and ChibiUsa had disappeared somewhere, and Setsuna was wandering mysteriously. And the Shitennou had locked themselves away somewhere, refusing to come out until it was all over.

Well, they reasoned, as least they didn't need to worry about what to wear. They had decided to go with their Silver Millennium Princess gowns, not from any longing for that time, but rather because the girls had been holding an unofficial competition, whereby the most outrageous outfit of the night won. The whole thing had come to a head at the last dance when Minako had tried to go out wearing a hula outfit and Kunzite had had to stop her by literally tying her to the bed (or so he claimed – Nephrite still referred to the incident as 'Kunzite's Kinky Time').

And so the hour before the start found the girls in Serenity's large dressing room, putting the finishing touches to their make-up. Everyone moved out of the way as Minako approached one of the mirrors with a blusher brush in one hand and a tube of lip-gloss in the other.

"You know," she said, brandishing the brush like it was a lethal weapon, "I always look forward to the nights when the Starlights come."

"Why?" Makoto asked, expertly applying mascara. "They aren't any different to the other balls."

Rei was blowing desperately on her wet nails, but still found air to say "No, Minako-chan has a point. It's like they add something to it. I always look forward to seeing them."

"Well, I don't." Haruka said from where she was lounging on a chair in the corner. She had foregone the traditional dress and was instead wearing a navy blue suit with gold trimmings. Two thousand years had not changed her cross-dressing tendencies one bit. "Seiya is still trouble if you ask me."

"She says that," Said Michiru loudly to Makoto, "but I think she secretly likes fighting with Seiya-san. I'm rather jealous."

"Oi!" Haruka look irritated as the girls giggled and her lover smiled at her, not in the least bit sorry.

"Well, you know what they say, dear." Michiru turned her attention back her mirror and foundation. "Fighting is the first sign of love." Haruka simply snorted and turned her head away.

Serenity stood up and straightened her tiara. "Why do you still dislike Seiya so much, Haruka-san? It's not like she's a temptation for me or Michiru-san now that she's with Yaten-chan."

The dirty blonde flashed her a grin. "Old habits, Kitten, old habits."

"And besides, Seiya-san was never a temptation for me anyway." Michiru pointed out without looking away from the mirror.

"I should hope not." Haruka huffed. A call of "jealousy doesn't suit you, Haruka!" Only caused the scowl to deepen.

Minako paused from applying layer after layer of bright pink gloss. "Anyway," she said with a laugh, "Rei and Jadeite are the fighting couple. You can't take that away from them."

"_Don't _mention that man's name!" Rei snapped as she accidentally smudged her red varnish.

"Oh _no_, Rei-chan!" Serenity moaned, looking at Rei with wounded eyes. "Not another fight!"

"No," said Rei snidely, "it's just that if you say his name, he's likely to do something stupid."

The others laughed – even Haruka, who forgot her anger – until Makoto said, in a kind voice, "Oh, yeah. I heard you and Zoisite had a fight, Ami-chan."

Everyone turned to stare at the blushing girl, who set down her book and nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly. "It was about Taiki-san."

"Taiki-san?" Minako asked, her face screwed up in confusion. "How could he have a problem with _Taiki-san_?"

Ami was now positively crimson. "He still thinks I like her."

"But you haven't liked her since you found out she _was_ a her!" Rei pointed out while simultaneously pointing at Ami with her eyelash curler – she had given up on her nails.

"I know. But he doesn't like how I talk to her during the balls."

"But you talk about _science_." Minako said with a shudder. "It's hardly words of love. In fact, I've heard Kakyuu-Ouhi wonder why she bothers coming if her consort is going to talk about neutron stars all night."

They all shared a quick laugh before Michiru returned to the topic at hand. "What happened?"

"He got roaring drunk, apologized profusely and wouldn't let me leave our rooms until he'd made it up to me."

The half-blush on her face was enough for Minako to start screaming "TELL US!" This caused Rei to clamp a hand over her mouth and groan "Don't tell us, we don't want to know!"

There was a moment of silence as Rei nursed a bitten hand and Minako flounced back over to her dressing table. "Speaking of jealousy," started Minako, ignoring Rei's glare, "wait until you see Chibiusa-chan. Helios is going to flip!"

"You didn't go too over the top, did you, Minako-chan?" Serenity looked worried, having visions of bright pink PVC, much like the dress Minako had worn to her 18th birthday party.

"Setsuna-san made it," reassured Minako. Serenity visibly relaxed. If Setsuna had designed it, it would at least be decent.

"I must say," put in Haruka as she got up to help Michiru with her hair, "your daughter has grown up well, Kitten." She got a slap on the arm from her girlfriend.

"Of course," sniffed Serenity, "she takes after me." Rei snorted. Suddenly, Serenity looks around, as if realising for the first time. "Where is the little rascal anyway?"

"She's with Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan. They're putting the finished touches to it." Minako's voice was slightly muffled, as she spoke around the red ribbon in her mouth.

Serenity opened her mouth to ask what the dress looked like but was cut off by a knock at the door. "Sere, can we come in?" Endymion's voice floated into the room.

"Don't come in!" Minako shrieked as everyone covered their ears. "Rei's naked!"

A head of tightly curled blond hair immediately popped around the doorway, his wide grin fading as he took in his wife's angry face. "Oh," he said, coming further into the room. "That's no fun. Guys, the coast's clear!"

The other men filed into the room. "What would you have done if one of our wives had been naked too?" Zoisite asked quietly as he walked past Jadeite.

Jadeite scratched his head worriedly. "Erm. Compliment you on your beautiful wife?"

"The hell you would," growled Nephrite. Kunzite nodded in agreement.

Only Endymion went to his wife – the Shitennou lined up against the wall near the door, shuffling nervously. Haruka laughed at them. "You look like you're about to be shot," she remarked, earning her a filthy look in reply.

"You don't have to worry about," retorted Nephrite bitterly, "but watching his wife get ready to go out is one of the worst points of a man's life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Makoto asked, watching her husband through the mirror, her eyes narrowed.

"It means," Haruka said, resting her head on the bare skin of Michiru's shoulder, "that Michiru always looks beautiful, so she never asks me what she looks like."

Michiru made an amused noise of disbelief and shoved Haruka off. "Ara? I only don't ask you, Ruka-chan, because you're about as much use as a man." Everyone laughed as Haruka made cat claws with her hands and hissed.

Minako sidled up to Kunzite stealthily, smiling slyly. "Ne, Kunz?" She asked her slightly apprehensive husband. "Do you like my dress?"

His face showed none of the terror that lurked behind his eyes. "Yes?" He attempted.

She scowled at his for a few seconds before laughing. "Don't worry, love," she said, patting on the cheek fondly. "I was just joking. I know I look perfect." And with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, looking rather like an orange-yellow whirlwind.

"Sometimes," said Nephrite after he had finished laughing at his leader, "I wonder why someone like Minako ever went for old Kunzie."

"He'd skin you alive for calling him that." Makoto slipped an arm around Nephrite waist and smiled when he returned the gesture.

Endymion stood up, pulling his wife up as he did so. "They do have the right idea, though. We should be really getting to the ballroom."

Makoto and Nephrite were the first out, his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Next were Endymion and Serenity, the blonde woman clutching his arm and chattering nineteen to the dozen about the upcoming night. Zoisite put out his arm for Ami and she too was swept out the room. Rei ignored the arm similarly held out for her by Jadeite, but could not help but give a yelp with he smacked her lightly on the behind as she passed. They could still hear her protests of "pervert!" up the hall.

Haruka sat down on the edge of the dressing table as Michiru put the finishing touches to her make-up, staring into space, a slight smile on her face. Michiru lay down her lipstick and touched her softly on the thigh, bringing her out of her trance. "I'm sorry for teasing you before." She said softly.

"Hmm?" Haruka's smile changed into a dangerously sexy smirk, and when she spoke her voice was the huskier tone of flirting. "You'll just have to find some way to make it up to me then, won't you?"

Michiru's hand trailed further up her thigh. "I supposed I will," she purred. She stood up and Haruka pulled her between her legs. They shared a quick kiss before Michiru pulled back, span away and curtsied deeply. Haruka stood up, dusted herself off and bowed. "Princess?" She asked, holding her arm out at an angle. Michiru took it, batting her eyelashes and giggling in an admittedly good impression of a teenager. And thus, they, too, left the room.

* * *

The start of balls were always so mind-numbingly boring that everyone wondered why they'd been so excited. Before any dancing began (or drinking, for that matter), there were officials, ambassadors and various people, who they would never remember, to meet. Serenity always felt like she got the worst deal, because the others were able to go dance much earlier than she could, not being Queen of the whole planet. She was just making her way over to Endymion to claim a dance before she was forced to speak to another boring man when she heard someone call for her.

"Odango!"

She spun around quickly: Seiya was grinning at her, Yaten hanging off her arm. Taiki and Kakyuu were slightly behind, talking quietly, but they still managed to smile at her.

"Seiya! Yaten-chan!" The two were accosted into a flailing hug by the blonde, something they returned wholeheartedly. Her squeal drew the attention of the other Princesses, who promptly left their husbands standing on the dance floor and rushed over to the group.

"Yaten-chan, I love your dress-"

"Seiya-san, I need to ask you about-"

"Taiki-san, can I talk to you-"

Seiya looked at the sea of faces around her. "You'd think we never saw each other," she said in an amused tone.

"Oh, hush," retorted Serenity, hitting her lightly on the arm. "We don't see you nearly enough."

Taiki turned to Kakyuu and gestured towards Ami. "May I?"

"As if I could stop you," was the laughing reply. Taiki smiled back, kissed her lightly on the cheek, and then she and Ami wandered off, talking about Kami-sama only knew what. Kakyuu watched them with a fond smile.

"Princess," said Seiya, bowing low, drawing her attention back to the group, "now that your date has gone off with another woman, the shameless hussy, perhaps you would care to dance?" Kakyuu agreed with a laugh, and they retreated to the floor.

After watching them begin to dance (they never shared the first dance, but always the last), Yaten smiled at Minako. "Shall we talk, Minako-chan?"

"Lets," replied the blonde with a giggle, and they left for a far corner.

The three left looked at each other. "I hate it when they do that," complained Rei. "They don't let us get a chance in."

"Ah, well." Makoto sighed. "We can always get them back later." After a shared smile, the parted – Rei and Makoto to placate their estranged husbands, Serenity to actually find hers.

Endymion was talking to Helios in a covered balcony that overlooked the main part of the ballroom. They were talking about nothing in particular, something about Elysion and the new dreams that were appearing there. Helios nodded at something his King said, took a sip of his drink – and choked.

Chibiusa had just entered the ballroom on the arm of the Uranian Princess, the other Outer Princesses behind. Their presence barely even registered – his eyes were drawn to his Maiden.

She had exchanged her usual gown for a new one of sugar pink silk. Fitted and tight at the top, with a plunging neckline, it hugged her every curve before swirling away to the floor. Her hair was let loose from its odangos and fell down her back in glorious waves, its shade almost exactly the same as her dress. Ribbons trailed up her arms, held in place by gold bangles. She turned to laugh at something the Saturn Princess had said, and he was given a view of the back of the dress: it dipped dangerously low and he couldn't help but stare at the skin on display. She looked simply stunning and infinitely sexy for her sixteen years (well, 1600 years).

"Helios?"

Endymion was looking at him wonderingly. Helios swallowed noisily. "Could you excuse me?" He asked faintly, setting down his drink. "There's something I need to do."

Endymion looked down to see what could possibly have caught the young man's attention. He noticed a certain pink haired girl dancing with a dark haired man. Like Helios, he started. That couldn't be-

Endymion span around to face his wife. He made quite a picture, she thought, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "Sere!" He cried. "Tell me that's not our daughter!" She simply smiled at him and came to join him at the side. "No," he insisted. "_My_ Chibiusa is still a little girl who plays with dolls."

There came a ladylike snort from his wife. "She hasn't played with dolls for over 100 years."

"Still."

She sighed deeply. "She's growing up, Endy." She watched as Helios swept in and claimed her for a waltz. "I can only hope she can make the right decisions."

She felt a presence by her side – Seiya was practically hopping in anticipation, but was unable to say anything while Serenity was talking and Yaten had her hand on her arm. "Odango!" She blurted out when she realised she could talk. "That's never your daughter!"

Serenity laughed and nodded. "She looks just like you did at that time, but with pink hair. You should be proud, Odango." The last word was said loudly as a court official went past, earning her a look from both the man and Yaten. There was a time, around 500 years earlier, when Seiya had simply gotten too much for the council and they had been calling for the dark haired woman's head on a platter. Her constant use of 'odango' in reference to their Queen, they claimed, was nothing short of blasphemy, and the only fitting punishment was execution. Serenity, who couldn't stand capital punishment and therefore had abolished it one year into her rule, had been horrified by this, and it was one of the few times anyone had seen how truly angry she could get. She had screamed that it was simple prejudice, just because the Starlights came from outside their Solar system. Seiya had always called her that, and she didn't complain, so they shouldn't. She also added that without the Starlights, there would be no planet left. Therefore, they would be staying.

It appeared that many people had not forgotten the incident, and it didn't help that Seiya chose to remind them of it at every opportunity.

"Anyway," Seiya continued after she gave Yaten an innocent look, "in celebration of your daughter's beauty, would you care to dance?"

This was the part of the night that Yaten hated, the part that she dreaded all day – when the blonde Queen and dark Princess took to the floor. She hated the sight of it, she hated that it showed what could have been, but most of all she hated how jealous it made her.

She could still sense Endymion next to her, quiet and calming. "Doesn't it bother you?" She asked cautiously.

"What?" He asked, his tone kind.

"Them." She gestured towards the two; they were laughing as Seiya spun Serenity straight into Minako.

"Should it?" His voice was even. She looks at him in surprise. He looked straight back, his eyes lending confidence.

"There was a time when I would have given the world to have Seiya look at me the way she looked at Serenity-san." Her voice was quiet and slow, as if she was thinking carefully about what she said. "Even that first time on Earth I was slightly jealous. The second I could barely look at them. But slowly, she began to see me in a new light."

She took a deep breath, and her voice was stronger when she continued. "About two months after we started dating, Seiya came to my rooms to find me drunk. I don't drink anyway, so it hadn't taken much, but I was completely wasted, crying, shoving her away, screaming that she didn't love me. Worst of all, I wouldn't tell her what had made me so upset. She still doesn't know – she simply dropped the subject. It nearly ruined what we had. And it was because of this."

She gestured again to the couple, who had just bumped into Haruka and Michiru (Haruka and Seiya getting ready for the tradition sniping). "It was knowing that every time we came here, Seiya would dance with the woman she once loved beyond belief, and I would have to watch, wondering what if you hadn't come back, what it I was still shouldering the burden of unrequited love."

Endymion looked at her, at the way her eyes were not really there, and said "Follow me, Yaten."

They left the balcony, went along the crowded hallway, down the grand staircase and stood against the wall where they could watch their loves dance. "Look at them," he told her, "do they look like lovers?" She shook her head slowly. "There have been many times when I have doubted mine and Sere's relationship. I once pushed Sere away, told her that I didn't love her, but she never once doubted me. That is what makes us strong – we trust and believe each other. So yes, Seiya once loved Sere – many have. But now that love is for a dear friend."

"How do you know that?" Yaten asked, her voice suspicious.

"She told me." Yaten looked at him in surprise. "About ten years ago. 'You don't need to consider me a threat', she told me. I told her that I never had. She said that that was good, - you can't be in a relationship always wondering." Yaten stared at the ground, her cheeks a dull red, feeling ashamed of herself. "Seiya would lay down her life for Sere, but so would everyone else here. So would you, no doubt." His tone was gentle and kind, as if he know how much this pained her. "You cannot live in 'what ifs', Yaten. It will destroy you, and keep you from giving your all to the relationship."

"I don't give my all anyway." Her voice was bitter and full of self-loathing. She felt his gaze turn curious, but when she spoke she choked on the words. "There's a little part of my heart that I don't let her have, because then when she leaves me, it won't hurt as much." She didn't add that it was getting harder to keep that part to herself, and she feared that it was too late; she wouldn't be able to live with the pain.

"That's completely wrong!" Endymion told her, his voice emotional. "If you don't give your all, then it will hurt more. Because then you'll spend the rest of your life wondering whether if you'd given your all to that person, if you'd still be with them. You can't live that way either."

They stood in silence for a few minutes until Seiya come running up, pulling Serenity along behind her. The blonde immediately fitted herself under her husband's shoulder. Seiya grinned at Yaten. "Yaten-chan!" She chorused in a sing-song voice. Yaten hugged her impulsively.

As she did so, she felt something give way and break inside of her. In that moment, she gave everything to the girl in her arms. For the first time since she couldn't remember when, she felt totally free, of the doubt, of the worry, and that only made her clutch harder.

"Hey." Seiya's voice in her ear was warm and comforting, as were the arms that curled around her waist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yaten whispered.

"Are you crying?" Seiya asked as she felt a slight wetness on her shoulder.

"Mmmm." Yaten pulled back and shook her head. "I'm just happy, that's all."

"I'm glad." The quiet emotion in Seiya's voice made Yaten look at her in surprise. She just smiled and began fussing over Yaten's slightly smudged make-up. Yaten let her, smiling happily, before capturing one of her hands in her own. 'I love you,' she thought. 'I can't tell you, but I do.'

Seiya pulled away but didn't let go of her hand. "Yaten-chan," she wheedled. "Come and dance with me."

Yaten wrinkled her nose and took a step back. Seiya still did not let go of her hand. "But it's so sweaty."

"You weren't complaining about sweat before," was Seiya's cheeky reply, causing a slight pink hint to make its way across her lover's nose.

"I supposed I have no choice then," and Yaten let herself be pulled to the floor, laughing all the way.

"What did you say to her?" Serenity asked as she watched them. "She looks happier than I've seen her in a long time."

"Nothing." He, too, was watching them, smiling slightly. "I just think she learnt to let go."

"She does look happy," said Minako quietly from where she had come to stand next to them along with Kunzite. She sighed suddenly. "They look so beautiful together!"

Serenity was inclined to agree – Yaten was happy and carefree as she spun around, a vision in slinky green silk, complimented by the dark blue lace of Seiya's knee-length dress. Yaten's hair was down and flowing, Seiya's up and curling around her face, the light and dark shades contrasting brilliantly as they lay their heads together.

"Speaking of beautiful," said Endymion as he looked around the room, "has anyone seen my daughter?"

"Last thing I knew, she was making out with Helios in the Rose Garden."

There was a brief pause when everyone turned to stare at Minako, horrified by what she had said, who in turn stared at Endymion who was turning a shade of puce that clashed horribly with his lilac tuxedo. The pause became an uncomfortable, tense silence. Serenity stepped away. Then:

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Rose Garden had been one of the first things put in the Crystal Palace by King Endymion. Rather like a maze with a large clearing in the middle, it was filled with every colour rose imaginable, all tended by the King. By day it was a riot of colour; by night, a scented, sultry paradise. It had been the scene of many a lover's tryst.

It was here, to the clearing, that Helios led Chibiusa. He plucked a pink rose from a nearby bush and handing to her. She took it disinterestedly; after all, her father gave her a rose everyday, so it was hardly a romantic gesture to her. "You look beautiful," he said quietly.

She laughed bitterly and stalked off to the other side of the garden, when she bent to smell the roses springing up there. "It's a bit late for that, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

She refused to look at him, worried that her anger would explode in a fit of tears if she did. "It's slightly suspect that you make your move when I'm looking 'beautiful'"

"You do look beautiful," he said, still in that quiet voice, slightly unsure as to why she was so angry, wishing that she would look at him.

She did then – her hair hung around her face, her cheeks red, her fist clenched. "One year you've been here, Helios!" She said, almost shrieking in her anger. "One year! And in all that time, you've barely even spoken to me. You don't look at me, don't talk to me – except when we pass each other in the hallway, and then you're courteous to a fault! I loved you!"

Her voice lowered to a deadly tone. "Do you know why I'm dressed up like this, trying to ignore all the looks I'm getting? It's because Aunt _Minako_ said that it would get you to 'make your move'. I was also supposed to dance with a number of boys – make you jealous – but you put your foot in that, didn't you, to drag me in here, when you tell me I'm 'beautiful' and proceed to rip my heart to shreds-"

He crushed his mouth to hers.

"I did not want to take advantage," he said a short time later when they came up for air. A tug on his collar brought him back down.

"Most girls," she gasped between short kisses, "would want you – to take advantage."

"I couldn't – when your father was around."

"My father – has nothing to do with this."

"He does when I wish to marry you one day."

She nearly fell backwards into a rose bush. He righted her with his hands against her shoulders – she spun out of his grasp and took a few steps back, tottering on her uncomfortable shoes. "What?" She whispered.

Helios looked her in the eyes, his gaze steady and unwavering. "My Maiden," he said, bowing low, "I wish to marry you one day."

The red that covered her face had nothing to do with anger this time; still, she stuck her nose up in the air and said tartly, "I wish you wouldn't be so chivalrous. I seem to remember you were like that back then too. Very embarrassing."

He smiled in that sad way of his and sat on the stone bench, motioning for her to sit down. Chibiusa did so, but lay on her side, laying her head in his lap. His hand hovered over her head before brushing the soft pink hair from her shoulder.

"I have loved you since the day you were born, my Maiden. But I have lived for much longer than anyone in this palace, except for Princess Pluto, and the memory can be forgetful. When I came here a year ago, you made no inclination that you knew me. You were cool, detached. I admit that I was no better, but I feared that you had forgotten about me."

"How could I forget?" She asked, her eyes fluttering shut as the hand stroking her shoulder sent shivers down her spine. "You lived inside my mind for so long, you knew my every dream."

"You see now why I love you? You let me in when I had no one else, even when I refused to tell you anything about myself." The hand came up to her head; stroked the hair from her eyes; came to a rest on her cheek. Their eyes met for a moment, and she began struggling to find the right words to say.

"I - I-"

Suddenly, without warning, and so fast that they could do nothing about it (which ashamed Chibiusa slightly, because she prided herself on being a sailor senshi), her father burst around the corner into the clearing, followed more demurely by Serenity. "All right then!" He shouted.

"Papa?" Chibiusa asked, sitting up, frowning. Helios looked slightly apprehensive – long he may have lived, but he still knew the consequences of being found along with a man's daughter.

"What's going on here?" Her father continued, still in a voice that was too loud for the small space they were in. Helios suddenly missed the comforting feel of his Maiden's hair in his fingers.

"Nothing, Papa," Chibiusa said, "We're just talking."

Her mother laid a restraining hand on Endymion's shoulder, before walking up to Chibiusa, clucking softly. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here much longer, dear. You too, Helios. You'd better come back inside." She bent over to hug her daughter. As she did so, she whispered in her ear, "or your father will never leave you alone."

Chibiusa nodded profusely. "We will, Mama."

"Right." Serenity smiled at her daughter, the girl she had known long before she was born. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." Chibiusa blinked as Serenity rushed back over to Endymion, ushering him out of the garden, ignoring his protests. The two left watched them go, Helios secretly breathing a sigh of relief, and then they turned to smile at each other.

"I suppose we should go back inside." She said shyly, mentally kicking herself for reverting back to her twelve year old self. He inclined his head and held out his arm for her to take. She skipped it ; instead she ducked under it, wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. There was a tense moment when she couldn't believe her own daring, but then his arm slipped around her waist, and he smiled at her, and everything was how it should be.

Minako attacked them by the door, hugging Chibiusa close, moaning, "Was he very angry, Chibiusa-chan? I'm so sorry for telling him where you were."

Helios silenced her with a smile and a hand wave. "It is fine, Venus," he reassured. "I should thank you – now I can dance with my Maiden." A moment later he did just that, sweeping her off in a tangle of pink and white silk.

Minako sat down on one of the spare seats, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress as she did so. She had no idea where her husband was – no doubt he was checking on the guests who were leaving. It was late now. Unable to dance, she watched the various couples left.

Zoisite was dancing with Kakyuu, as it appeared that Ami and Taiki were not going to be quitting any time soon. Yaten and Seiya were also out there, and Minako smiled to see her friend so happy. As a professional model, and cynical to boot, Yaten was not one to show her true feelings. She had never seemed truly happy, even after Seiya had begun to return her feelings. But tonight, there was something in her eye, and something about the two of them – they looked as in love as Serenity and Endymion, or Haruka and Michiru.

As the self proclaimed Goddess of Love, she knew what love looked like (and what it felt like), but when she watched her family – her beautiful daughters playing with their father – a slight worry niggled at her. She sighed deeply.

"It's not like you to sigh," a deep voice said behind her, and she jumped as two hands came to a rest on her shoulders. She looked up into the silver eyes of Kunzite. She smiled wickedly and flashed him her trademark 'V' sign. He was not fooled. He sat on the chair next to her and handed her a drink. "What's wrong?"

She looked at the amber liquid in her glass and swirled it around and around. "Do you ever-" She began, her voice stalling. "Think of the Silver Millennium?"

He stayed silent. She had loved him long enough to know that this meant yes, and that she should carry on. She was loath to. She hated talking about the Silver Millennium – there was so many happy memories tainted by the metallic taste of blood and the flash of silver as she died. Yet she knew that if she did not say this today, it would never be said and she couldn't live like this.

"We were lovers then, and we are lovers now. But do you ever wonder…" She trailed off, unsure of herself for the first time in her life. "I'm not the person I was back then, and sometimes I wonder if we love each other as we are now or if we love each other because of our past."

The air around him became distinctly chillier – he did not move nor talk – his face did not even flicker, but she sensed that she had said the wrong thing. "It's just that," she said desperately, feeling the words hadn't come out as she had wanted them, "that I laugh at you, tease you, make them others laugh at you. I'm loud, and I'm flirty, and nothing like you. I wonder why you put up with me."

"Maybe it's because I love you." His reply was in his usual calm, steady way, and it calmed her pounding heart a touch. "I am not what I was then either. It's easier to smile now, easier to laugh. I talk to people now instead of staring them down. And yet you love me. So no, I don't think we love each other because that's what Venus and Kunzite once did."

She grabbed his hand. It was always like this – he had a way of disagreeing with what she said, and being perfectly calm and polite and _right_ about it. Most of the time it annoyed her, but sometimes (like now), it was the perfect thing to say, and she was unbelievably grateful for him. "Thank you."

"Besides," he said, carrying on, "I remember Venus being slightly worse than you're making her out to be."

In her mind, she saw a group of young girls walk past a group of variously aged men, and saw as the blonde in orange and blue waved excitedly as a silver haired man, before winking saucily and walking off, leaving the man to the mercy of his friends. "I love you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he told her, rubbing his thumb over her palm. "We all doubt and worry. It's what makes us human." She kissed him and she tried to put across her happiness and gratitude and love, but that wasn't really working, so she went with just love, and that seemed to work quite well.

A quiet cough pulled them apart, and Minako glanced up to find Yaten watching them with a slight smile on her face. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said, sounding most decidedly _not_, "but Minako-chan said she had something to show me, and I've only just managed to get rid of Seiya."

Minako stood up and smoothed out her dress. "You weren't trying very hard last I looked," she said accusingly.

Yaten merely smiled a bit wider. "We're leaving soon anyway," she said, casually.

"In that case…" Minako grabbed hold of her arm and started to drag her off, not once looking back at her husband. "It's called tequila. I found someone who still makes it, and you simply have to try it."

Kunzite watched them go, his face breaking into a rare grin. "Honestly." He said as he got up to find Endymion. "That woman will be the death of me."

* * *

Rei stood in the corner, a glass of juice in her hand. She looked around the room. She saw her friends, her fellow senshi, her Queen, her King, her goddaughter. Everyone was smiling, happy, and for that she was happy.

Every time she prayed, even if she was simply doing it for show, she thanked her gods for the peace that they had been blessed with. After the attack by the Black Moon Clan, there had been nothing – nothing for near a thousand years. And she was so grateful for that, especially now.

It took her a minute to realise that she hadn't seen Jadeite on her sweep of the room, and she jumped as she felt an arm wind its way around her waist and a pair of lips press themselves to her cheek.

"Hello, gorgeous." A voice rumbled into her ear, and she half-heartedly pushed at the body pressed up against her side.

"Baka." She muttered. He spun her around and grabbed her hands, grinning at her.

"You want to be on your guard, love," he told her. "I could have been anyone."

"I prayed it was!" She shot back. He staggered away from her, clutching at his chest, pretending to have been stabbed in the heart. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway," he said, "I got you a drink!" He presented her a glass of red wine which he had somewhere on his person, Kami-sama only knew where. She averted her gaze, looked at the floor – anywhere but at the grinning blond man in front of her.

"No, thanks."

He looked confused. "But red wine's your favourite."

"I know. I just don't want it."

"Go on."

"No."

He pushed it under her nose; she gagged at the smell. "Go on, Rei!"

"No, Jad!"

"But Rei-"

"I'm pregnant, Jad."

There was a pause, tense and unyielding. "What?" He asked, his voice not confused but apprehensive, as if he thought she was joking with him.

"I didn't want to tell you this way," she said softly, "but I'm pregnant."

The silence worried her – he was not one to be quiet. They'd always said they'd wait, and they had, but the youngest of the children (Minako's second daughter) had 500 years up on hers. The truth was, she wanted children and he would have to deal with that.

His hand came under her chin and pulled her head up so she was looking him in the eyes. "You aren't joking, are you?"

"No."

"You really are pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yes."

His face broke into a wide smile, wider than she'd ever seen before. "That's fantastic! Now I'll have you and my own child and – babe, I love you!" He kissed her; picked her up; spun her around. She laughed with him and at him and loved him for it. "Come on." He said. "We have to tell the others."

Next thing she knew she was one the stage. Jadeite hushed the musicians and turned to their watching friends, pulling Rei into his arms. "Everyone!" He called. "I'm going to be a father!"

There was complete silence for a full minute while everyone stared at them in shock. Then Serenity burst into tears. The sound broke everyone out of their trances, and calls of congratulations were rife as the two came down from the stage. Rei walked straight into a waiting Makoto and Chibiusa, as Serenity sobbed in her husband's arms and Minako cheered loudly from the bar. Makoto immediately began gushing about her own pregnancy, while Chibiusa started asking her about the gender (saying that girls were much better than boys). Once she had stopped crying, Serenity also wandered over to offer her congratulations.

Seiya sat in the chair she had taken when Yaten had deserted her for Minako. She waited until the chaos had died down before getting up to go see her friend. She had just set down her drink on a nearby table when she heard Yaten say her name.

It never failed to shock Seiya that Yaten always managed to look inescapably beautiful, whether it was when she had just woken up, or when she was dressed up for a party of some sort, or if she was lying on their bed, eyes closed, biting her lip, her hair sticking to her face. Seiya was struck by it. She always had been. When they'd first met, all that time ago, when they were eight, she remembered how in awe she'd been on the small girl, with the light hair common to the people of her star, and the delicate features which sat perfectly in her face. But then, she'd opened her mouth and the idea Seiya had of an elfin princess had been shot to hell.

Yaten is like that birthday game they play on Earth, she has always thought. Pass the parcel. Under that fragile beauty there's attitude, layer upon layer of it until you think that you aren't sure if you're getting to the end. And if you're very lucky, you do get to the end; the true beauty of Yaten, the fragility of inside her, and the worry and self-doubt that spin the complex emotions the empath is capable of, masked by the cynicism and sarcasm. That is why Seiya loves her so – this girl is so strong and yet so broken at the same time.

So, really, she shouldn't be surprised that even when she's slurring her words, her hair and clothes dishevelled and her eyes half closed, Yaten still manages to look gorgeous. And, Seiya realised with a dry mouth, incredibly sexy.

Yaten repeated her name and bent to kiss her; she missed completely and instead ended up (rather gracefully) on Seiya's lap.

"By Kinmoku, Yaten!" Seiya exclaimed as she automatically brought the girl closer, stopping her from falling off. "What have you had?"

Yaten buried her head in Seiya's neck, one arm slung over her shoulder. "Minako-chan said…tequila." She breathed. She pulled back slightly, to blink unfocusedly at the girl staring at her. "Seiya." She said, quite articulate for someone in her position. "I feel funny."

"I'm not surprised," muttered Seiya.

"I think I should like to go to sleep."

"Why don't you?" Seiya said soothingly. "I'll wake you up when it's time to go." As she felt Yaten rest her head on her shoulder and her breathing become slow and even, Seiya looked up at the ceiling, cursing whoever had chosen to give her a girlfriend who couldn't hold her drink.

She heard someone take the chair next to her, and she looked over to see Makoto looking worriedly at the unconscious girl in her arms. "Is she all right?"

The look Seiya gave her was full of desperation. "She mentioned Minako-chan and 'tequila'?"

They both looked over to the other side of the room where the afore-mentioned blonde was giggling madly as she hung around Kunzite's neck. The man was attempting to hold her up, as her knees didn't seem to be working.

Makoto winced. "Yeah, it's nasty stuff. We drank it on Serenity's 19th, the one you couldn't make. I remember-" She broke off to grin at the odangoed blonde making her way towards them. "Ne, Serenity-chan. Do you remember what happened to me that time we drank tequila?"

Serenity couldn't contain her giggles. "You woke up on a beach, Mako-chan. Topless."

"Oh yeah," said Makoto as she turned back to Seiya, grinning. "That's what happened."

Seiya groaned loudly. "Oh great. She's going to be even crankier than usual in the morning!" Yaten simply snuffled in response.

"Oh, that's nothing." Serenity said. "Minako-chan woke up in a bus stop in Hokkaido."

After they had laughed (Seiya rather less loudly, fearful of waking Yaten), Serenity turned to Makoto and said "Mako-chan, Nephrite was looking for you. Something about the twins and the kitchen."

Makoto jumped up. "Oh Zeus, what are those girls doing now?" She ran out of the ballroom, almost knocking over Ami as she went.

Seiya carefully lifted Yaten up so as to remove the hair trapped under her arm. She brushed it back from her face, rather liking this new, endearing side to the girl. Again, she had her in her arms, quiet, calm, and she was able to watch her sleep. She dropped a kiss to Yaten's forehead. It wasn't until she felt Serenity's eyes on her that she remembered where they were.

Serenity's eyes were shining as she watched them. "I'm glad you found each other." She said quietly. Seiya looked her at, her expression questioning. "I was worried for you, Seiya. You pined for me for so long, and I was scared that you weren't going to move on, regardless as to whether I loved you back or not. You needed true love in your life."

"I did not pine," Seiya said, her voice joking, as if to inject a slight bit of humour into what she felt was going to be a serious conversation.

"She's always loved you."

It was quiet, as if she thought that Yaten was not truly asleep. Seiya realised who she was speaking of, but still stared at her in disbelief.

"Yaten. She's loved you for so long. Even when you were fighting here that second time. And you never even noticed. You were worse than me. I knew what your feelings were, I just chose to misinterpret. But Yaten…she watched as you dreamt of me, and do you know what she did?"

Seiya closed her eyes and shook her head. She hated it when the past was dredged up, because she felt it was the past – she did not need to be reminded of it. She also felt that sometimes, when their first times on Earth were mentioned, Yaten got distant, as if she could remember it and didn't want to. She hated how Yaten hid herself away when her unrequited love, so long forgotten, was remembered. And yet, she felt that sometimes, there was something her lover was hiding, and to know would be to understand.

"Nothing. She did nothing. She helped you. She watched as you watched me, and never once did she act on her feelings. But she listened to you as you talked about me, and later, after we'd woken up, she watched as you danced with me."

Seiya looked at the sleeping girl in her arms. She had a slight smile on her face. Seiya hugged her a little closer, feeling her eyes begin to prick. "That must have been hard on her," she whispered.

"Yes, it was." The answer was blunt, but kind. Serenity was not one to beat around the bush, but she was also not someone to cause unnecessary pain. "It may not be my place to tell you this, but I think that you have a right to know. She knew, all that time ago, that she could not have you. You never saw what she did when you were injured in that battle, and I am not going to tell you – if she wants you to know, she will tell you. But I asked her afterwards when she was going to tell you her feelings. She said she never was. 'Why bother trying for something I can never have?' So you see, Seiya, while you were believing you were the only one destined to never be with the one you loved, Yaten also thought this. I feel she was worse off, because she knew that the one she loved could _never_ be with the one they loved."

A drop of water fell onto Yaten's cheek: she stirred and wiped it away. A breathy sigh of "Seiya…" escaped from her lips.

"I never knew," whispered Seiya, her eyes still closed as she kept back the majority of the tears. "I never knew!"

Serenity stood up. "I know." She placed a comforting hand on Seiya's shoulder, soft and strengthening. "I don't tell you this to be cruel, Seiya. I feel that you need to know, so you can be honest in your relationship. You need to be with Yaten because you love her, not because you feel you should." And she left the dark haired girl to work out her heart.

Seiya leaned in close to Yaten's ear, much like she had done that morning. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "for never realising. To be honest, to begin with, it was just simpler to love you. There was no pain, no heart ache. You wanted me and that was all there was to it."

She took a deep breath. "But now? Now…I can't imagine life without you. I'm not going to get emotional and sappy, because that's not me. But I truly, honestly love you. I may not have done it forever, but I do now, and I think that's enough."

Love was not a word you used around Yaten. She clammed up at the sound, and perhaps now Seiya could see why. She'd never even had a hope with Serenity, but Yaten had got what she wanted. It must be hard to live like that, always wondering if the thing most precious to you was going to be taken away at any moment. "I won't leave." Seiya whispered. "I definitely won't leave."

She looked up and around the room. Her eyes stopped on the couple in the corner, recognising the distinct red hair of her Princess. She and Taiki were talking, and Seiya smiled to see them so. They so rarely got any time alone together, which was probably not surprising but still annoying for them. On Kinmoku they were expected to act as 'proper consorts', something which seemed to entail only being together during meals, or when Taiki was in those boring meetings. She was glad that the rare time they spent on Earth let them snatch a few moments to themselves, a time where they could be normal.

It was slightly cruel, but whenever she watched them on their planet, she was glad that she did not have to address Yaten as "You Highness", or that Yaten did not have to use formal language around her. True, there was a certain way they should act around each other, but they managed to hold it and keep their affections to private. But private time for Taiki and their Princess was very rare; part of the problem, she felt, when you fell in love with Royalty.

She looked away respectfully as Taiki bent down to kiss Kakyuu, not wanting to intrude on their private moment. Instead she looked at Yaten, who moved in her arms, as if she sensed the awkwardness of the situation. She wasn't sure how long she spent looking at the sleeping girl. She looked unseeingly, her mind churning with what she had learnt. Was it true? Had Yaten really loved her all these years? Seiya could remember the year after they left Earth that second time. She'd been so depressed, locked in her room, thinking of 'her odango'. And Yaten had patiently, carefully, kindly, talked to her, helped wipe away her tears, listened as she screamed about the one she loved. How could she do all that, and yet not break with the strain? There was a bolt of strength in Yaten that she did not have, because when Serenity had been crying over her missing love, what had she done? Asked if she wasn't good enough. There was no comfort there, only demands and questions put to an already scared girl. But Yaten…

A slight touch on her arm brought her out of her daze; she looked up to see Kakyuu smiling down at her, looking for all the world as if she knew what Seiya was thinking. "If we want to get home on time," she said softly, mindful of the sleeping Yaten, "we shall have to leave now."

Seiya nodded and jostled the girl in her arms as her Princess walked away to start the goodbyes. Yaten moved slightly but did not open her eyes. A soft kiss to her lips made them open, although it was with a moan. "Come on, Yaten. It's time we were leaving."

Yaten looked around, trying to catch her bearings. Once she did, she realised something important.

"But Seiya," she murmured, "Haven't have last dance yet."

Seiya just laughed at her. "Yaten," she said, "I doubt you can stand up."

The challenge flashed bright in Yaten's eyes; her lips set in a hard line that foretold of stubbornness and an argument. "I can." She said firmly. "I can stand up. Just watch." Seiya was impressed by the fact that she only slurred a couple of the words – she became more impressed when Yaten swung her legs off her lap (Seiya realised that her legs had gone numb), and planted her feet on the ground. With a little boost which seemed to restore some pain receptors in Seiya's legs, she was standing.

"See?" She asked triumphantly. The effect was ruined rather by the fact that when she took a step forward, her legs went the same way as Minako's, and it was only the quick reflexes of Seiya that kept her from the ground.

It was lucky that Seiya was fairly strong and Yaten very light: she scooped her up, bridal style, as Yaten laughed at her legs. "I stood up," she insisted. Seiya sighed and nodded. Yaten seemed to take that as defeat, as she closed her eyes again and lay her head back on Seiya's shoulder. "Love you," she murmured.

Seiya froze. Never, in the time they had been together, had Yaten used that word in regards to her. Seiya knew that she did – it was in her eyes and her face and her kiss, but 'love' was most certainly a taboo. She grinned widely and hugged Yaten closer, before walking off to say goodbye.

She was forced to hand over Yaten to Makoto when it came to Serenity – she certainly couldn't get away without hugging _her_. Yaten hung limply in her arms, turned away slightly. Seiya tucked one of hanging hands onto her stomach before turning to the blonde one.

The hug was long and heartfelt; the love that she felt for Serenity was still as strong, albeit different. This was their way. There would always be something there, something akin to sisterhood but more, because they had helped each other and watched over each other for so long.

"I am glad that you are happy," Serenity whispered as Seiya pulled away. There was an unspoken moment, wherein Serenity smiled, and Seiya nodded.

"I am."

Serenity nodded happily. A second later Seiya took Yaten back, and no one (except for Seiya herself) missed how the silver haired girl turned into the touch, curling her body so to get closer.

"We'll be leaving now," said Kakyuu, as was tradition.

"You'd better come and visit." Serenity also followed the usual routine that they went through before they left.

Seiya winked at her. "Don't worry, Odango, we will."

Hands held tight together, Taiki and Kakyuu teleported out. Seiya was just about to follow suit when she saw Haruka run up to them. "Seiya!"

Everyone turned to stare at the blonde, who was followed by a slightly smug looking Michiru. Seiya looked back and forth between the two suspiciously, before saying, slowly, "what?"

Haruka bowed low. "I forgive you."

"What?"

Haruka looked up, and motioned behind her to Michiru, who smiled in her mysterious way. "You heard me." Seiya remembered that night when she'd flirted with Michiru, but she doubted that any one else would.

"I don't think I did anything worth apologising for," she said, her tone teasing and light hearted. Haruka seemed to catch on to it, but simply smirked and nodded her head low.

"Mah," Michiru drawled, "I think I sense something here. Haruka! It's true – you really love Seiya!"

Everyone turned to stare at her, noticing the playful smile that jumped around her lips, the carefree tone in which she spoke. Haruka snorted like she had done a few hours before, and Michiru huffed.

"If that's the case, I'll just be leaving." And with that she started to run out of the ball room, Haruka following her, shouting that she was the wind and therefore Michiru was never going to win. She was right – Haruka caught her just inside the door and spun her around, kissing her deeply. They stumbled around the corner, and those left inside could hear them laughing as they went down the corridor.

"I think they do that on purpose," muttered Makoto, and everyone nodded in agreement. By the time they had turned back, Seiya and Yaten had gone.

The corridors that they walked down were empty – it was late, and they were the Starlights, even if only two of them were capable of doing anything. They paused at where the Kakyuu's corners separated from their own. Seiya stood off to the side, aware that this could be awkward even without her there.

"I won't be disturbed in the morning," Kakyuu said quietly to Taiki. "I also don't have anything that I need to do tomorrow."

Taiki smiled at her. "Your rooms it is then!" They smiled and said goodnight to Seiya, before Kakyuu dragged Taiki off in the opposite direction, laughing all the way. Seiya looked down at Yaten.

"Guess it's just us then."

It was difficult to get the door open with her arms full of sleeping drunk, but she managed it and thankfully dropped Yaten on the bed. She wandered around the room, finding her night wear, and taking her hair rather painfully out of the complication up do that she'd let Yaten talk her into. She turned away from the mirror when it was done to see that said girl had managed to twist herself round a few times, so her delicate dress was now wrapped around, in danger of breaking if she turned over once more. Sighing, she hauled her up and carefully helped her out of it before pulling her silk night gown over her head, feeling all the world like a mother dressing her child.

Yaten flopped back onto the bed when she let go, murmuring nonsense under her breath. Seiya just shook her head, debating whether this side of Yaten was endearing enough to let her drink ever again. 'Well,' she reasoned, 'at least she isn't yelling at me this time'. And suddenly, that whole incident made sense.

Slowly, she switched the light off and got into their bed, keeping on her side as a sort of test. Within a second, Yaten was over the unmarked boundary, lying half on her chest as she flung her arms haphazardly over Seiya. Seiya just smiled and slid a hand under her waist, hugging her even closer, suddenly feeling incredibly tired.

"Well," she said out loud to the blackness that surrounded her, "that was an interesting night."

She missed the curve of Yaten's lips into a bittersweet smile, but didn't miss her words.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

"I can't believe you let me get drunk."

Yaten had just come out of the shower, a towel clamped firmly around her chest, not feeling in the slight bit hung over, but rather embarrassed by what she couldn't remember happening. Seiya just lay spread-eagled on the bed, her old t-shirt riding up to show a smooth stomach, and her legs under her shorts hung over the side. "It's your own fault for following Minako-chan." She said lazily.

Yaten scowled at her before turning to the mirror to attack her drying hair. Seiya watched her with a slight smile as the girl angrily wrenched at her precious hair until it was done and straight. As she placed the comb back down on the table, anger somewhat appeased, she seemed to remember something. "You know, I never got you back for yesterday."

Seiya realised where this was going, and she sat up. "Why don't you now?" She asked, a hint of leachery in her voice.

Yaten stood up, and turned around slowly, her eyes dark and hooded. She looked at the smiling girl on the bed, and smiled back, although her smile held a touch of danger in it. "You know," she purred. "I think I might."

The towel hit the floor.


End file.
